


Schlatt and Quackity Smut Collection

by Pastelpuff12



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Come Inflation, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Inflation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Potions, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, odd fetish’s, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: Basically take Schlatt and Quackitys marriage and make it healthy and spicy. Keep in mind these are of course just their personas and not them as actual people. I’ll probably be playing around with these characters and posting them here.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 33
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night ah. Please go easy on me. Also I’m open to possible suggestions on what to write about them next?

Schlatt was currently sitting in his large office. The office was fairly simple, a few plants hung to make it more lively, a large glass wall displaying the outside view, some modern paintings that Schlatt thought were in a bit poor taste, a large wood desk displayed in the center of the room, a black cushioned rolling office chair placed behind it, though the best part was the picture of Quackity he had framed and placed on his desk to look at when he worked. 

Schlatt was consumed in the papers in front of him, he gently moved himself back and forth in the swivel chair as he worked. Being president was no easy job.. and it hurt him to know that he was trying his best and many of the others didn’t understand.. but Quackity did.. he grinned to himself, he remembered how Quackity looked this morning. The young man's black hair was so perfectly messy, his cheeks flushed, and gosh the way he wore Schlatts shirt made the Ram want to completely engulf himself in the other man. He loved him so sincerely much. Schlatt was sure to give Quackity all the kisses this morning, even making him some breakfast, though he still didn’t feel like it was enough. 

Speaking of the devil.. he heard his office door slowly creak open. Schlatt looked up, seeing his gorgeous husband standing in the doorway. Quackity shyly grinned, he looked over at the Ram hybrid “ may I come in?” He asked, knowing if Schlatt said yes he basically had the okay to bother him.  
Schlatt smirked, motioning him forward with a nod. 

Quackity stepped in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the desk, sitting on top of it, his legs dangling off the edge. “ How's the president work going?” He asked sweetly.  
Schlatt shrugged slightly “ work is work, though I really can’t complain. Schlatts eyes glazed over Quackity, seeing the man in his formal black suit with his deep blue tie. “ you look so pretty..” Schlatt muttered, watching as Quackity shifted a bit at the compliment and his cheeks flushed. “ Gees.. Schlatt..” he said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. 

Schlatt tilted his head, his horns shifting weight as he did so. He knew his horns could actually stab somebody if he wasn’t careful, and he could tell Quackity was a bit intimidated by them, so he was sure to always be aware of them. Even as a ram Schlatts eyes almost looked like soft brown puppy dog eyes, those same eyes looking to Quackitys beanie. “ why do you always hide your gorgeous hair behind that beanie? I’d love to see it, Alex..” 

Quackity bit the bottom of his own lip, not expecting him to say such a thing. “ you like my hair?” He asked shyly. He grabbed the edges of the beanie, pulling it off to show his short black hair. Some of the hair naturally fell over one of Quackitys eyes.  
Schlatt nodded “ much better.. so gorgeous.. so sexy” he stood from his chair, walking over to Quackity who was still sitting on the desk. He grabbed Quackitys thighs carefully and spread his legs apart, stepping between them. “ I crave you.. I crave you every waking day. Not just for lust, but to feel you, be close to you, I love you more than anything. You’re a part of me. If anything happened to you I would die. And as horrible as it is all I want to do is ram you against this desk and make you scream my name till your throat fucking breaks.” Schlatt liked to show his love through actions, mainly sex, though he was sure to remind Quackity verbally that he really did love him. 

Quackity felt his pants instantly grow tight, holy shit. He loved Schlatt the same, being sure to show the ram hybrid everyday through words and actions. They were an odd couple, but they were truly happy with each other. Everything Quackity did in the end was for the president.. his president. “ yes sir~” Quackity replied, instantly sprawling his whole body against the desk as he slowly laid down on it. Papers flew off but he didn’t care, and he was sure Schlatt didn’t either. He wanted Schlatt to break all of him. 

Schlatt hungrily looked over Quackity “ holy fuck..” he licked his lips. “ alright.. arms above your head” he ordered, he undid his own tie as Quackity obeyed. Schlatt leaned down and used his tie to tie Quackitys wrists together. “ now.. what’s the safe word again princess?~” he asked.  
Quackity swallowed the saliva in his mouth “ Manburg” he said.  
Schlatt nodded “ what a good boy.. now let’s get those clothes off..”  
Schlatt slowly stripped off Quackitys suit and underwear till he was completely naked on the desk, his clothes thrown scattered across the office floor. 

“ let’s get you ready before daddy strips too..” he suggested, putting his index and middle finger in front of Quackitys mouth “ suck.” He demanded, soon feeling Quackitys warm wet mouth slick up his fingers. Schlatt let him suck for a while before he pulled out with a loud ‘ pop’ Schlatt chuckled a bit. He then carefully stuck both fingers in Quackity, using his free hand to fondle Quackitys chest. “ you know they call me a dad because of how I look and act.. but god you’d be the perfect fucking milf” he smirked, gently moving his fingers in and out of his husbands hole, spreading his fingers apart sometimes as well. 

Quackity squirmed slightly “ I knew you had a thing for moms you weirdo” he replied through whines and moans “ I’d be a milf just for you” he said, gasping and arching his back when Schlatt hit his sweet spot. “ oh- Mi Amor~ careful where you press” he warned. 

Schlatt rolled his eyes lovingly “ but don’t you want that spot hit? Hm?” He pressed his fingers against it carefully again before he pulled his fingers out. “ Alright, now's my turn” he said, so painfully turned on by his husband, even just his existence pushed him over the edge. 

Schlatt pulled his cock out of his pants, spitting into his hand and living it up. “ oh honey.. you fucking wreck me” he said desperately. He shook his head, gently pressing his cock up against Quackitys entrance before he pushed in. He gripped onto Quackitys hips tightly “ fuck.. Alex~” he moaned out. “ you’re too much.. so tight.. so perfect.. not fair..” he told the other. He could see Quackitys stomach bulging from the sheer size of his enormous cock. It almost made him worried if it hurt.. Quackity, though the other always expressed pleasure.. such a gorgeous whore for him.. 

“ you’re fucking big..” Quackity said back, never getting used to his cock, though he loved it. He clenched his teeth “ please move and start wrecking me” he begged. 

Schlatt didn’t need to be asked twice, ramming his cock in and out of Quackity. His husband was no virgin, they had made sweet love on the night of their wedding.. and in the morning.. and well.. multiple times afterwards. Though their sex life only kept getting spicer. He let out grunts and moans as Quackitys hole so greedily swallowed up his cock like it was starving, he spanked Quackity. 

Quackity moaned out like he sincerely was getting his guts rearranged.. he sounded like he was getting the best cock of his life.. which he was for sure. He let out multiple sentences in Spanish, many of which were just words of pleasure and begging Schlatt to wreck him further. The desk squeaking and moving underneath him trying to not snap in half from the sudden forceful movements. 

Schlatt got a bit worried about Tubbo hearing, knowing the kid was nearby the whitehouse. Schlatt with his concern leaned down to kiss his love with genuine passion on the lips, Quackity moans getting muffled now as he was being railed on the desk like a whore. Quackity loved feeling dirty like this. 

Schlatt soon aimed for Quackitys prostate, ramming into the sweet spot. He could feel the vibrations of Quackitys moans against his lips, the other would be screaming if it weren’t for the kiss. Quackity mumbled some not understable words before he came all over Schlatts shirt. 

Schlatt then overstimulated the other as he finished himself off, ramming and ramming till he filled the other up like a cream filled donut. Quackitys stomach expanded out from the sheer amount of cum their was, Quackity moaned out one last time enjoying the oddly good feeling. 

When Schlatt pulled out some cum drizzled out, he panted trying to catch his breath, Quackity looked to be doing the same. Schlatt chuckled exhausted “ oh honey.. you’re gonna ruin me” he said as he pulled off the others lips. “ now come on, we need a nap hm? You’ve been working so hard for me” he grinned. Schlatt carefully scooped Quackity up and carried him to their bedroom, the two would end up cuddling and having a lovely nap.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like one in the morning but Schlatt turns Quackity pregnant using a potion and things get all spicy. Content warnings are in the very beginning of the chapter! 
> 
> I also promise I’m writing a normal oneshot about Schlatt and Quackitys first time which will be all cute- just bare with me.

Content warning: Pregnancy fetish, slight inflation, body morphing, slight bimbofication, and unknowing drinking of potion. 

Quackity and Schlatt had been growing decently close, considering they were the ones elected during the big election. They worked together and lived together in the large luxurious White House. Schlatt surprisingly seemed to be more interested in what Quackity was doing rather than doing is presidential work, of course he loved being president and having such a big power hold on everybody... Quackity just caught his attention in a way nobody else had. The smaller man had the most gorgeous little round face, the softest dark hair, the most adorable brown doughy puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, but most of all that body was so sexy and Schlatt just wanted to squeeze the soft flesh on his thighs and torso. It didn’t help that Schlatt and Quackity shared the same room, and the same bed… laying next to the man he so badly wanted to feel up… Schlatt couldn’t take it. Of course Schlatt and Quackity would also flirt back and forth, it was so very THEM to do so, but it slightly hurt Schlatt to know it was more of a joke than something real. 

One night Schlatts thoughts got the best of him, laying in bed looking at the ceiling as Quackity comfortably slept next to him. He thought about what it’d be like if Quackity would be his little whore, begging for his cock constantly like a needy little slut. He also thought about how attractive it would be if Quackitys body plumped up in a sexy but cute way, like a heavily pregnant woman. Big tits full of milk, huge swollen tummy that looks like it might just pop, widened child bearing hips, and overall just a whole load of goodness that Schlatt wanted so badly. He knew Quackity must have felt some sort of way for him, he’s seen the way the smaller man his looked over his body, the way his cheeks flushed whenever Schlatt got super close, Schlatt just had been too much of a fucking pussy to act on it. He’s had enough. He thought back to all the different potions he’s seen made being people on the server, there had to be some weird fetish spells in a book somewhere, who doesn’t love a slutty pregnant woman? ( or in this case pregnant man ) 

Schlatt eventually let himself fall asleep, the next morning immediately going to find a potion spell book. He eventually stumbled upon one in the basement area ( who even knew there was a basement? ) it also had a few potion making materials. Schlatt smirked to himself and got to work. Fortunately enough there was a pregnancy spell, it was mostly used for women who couldn’t get pregnant the other way, but for men it only gave them the *effects* of pregnancy and not the actual carrying of the child. Schlatt was relieved a kid wouldn’t come out of this, otherwise he may have just completely stopped his little scheme. 

He cooked up the potion in the cauldron, the potion itself smelled of peaches and honey. Once it turned into sort of a gold color he scooped some into a glass potion bottle, topping it with a cork. He smirked to himself and gently swirled it around. He then went upstairs and set it on the dining room table, and knowing Quackity the man would probably ask about it and want a taste. He then cooked up some pancakes for the both of them, it’s the least he could do for the poor man before he was to transform. 

Quackity soon walked into the kitchen, he had on unfortunately a tight t-shirt, but also had on some pretty loose sweatpants and boxers underneath. “ you’re making breakfast?” He asked in a drowsy voice “ that’s so nice of you, usually I’m the one doing the cooking, thanks Schlatt” he said with a small grin, looking over to the dining table seeing the potion. He walked over it and curiously observed “ what’s that?” He asked, pointing over to it. 

Schlatt smirked to himself when Quackity came in “ well, you’ve been working so hard to keep this place great.. and I just wanted to help out a bit” he looked over to where Quackity was pointing “ oh that? I found it in the fridge and I have no idea where it came from, I was going to ask you about it” 

Quackity tilted his head at it curiously “ I don’t think it’s mine?” He said, his tone questioning because he was somehow unsure. He grabbed the bottle and popped open the cork, giving it a smell. Peaches and honey immediately taking over his senses “ woah- that smell is strong” he said with a small nervous laugh, he looked in the bottle, everything in him telling him to try it. So, he lifted the bottle to his lips and gave it a small swig to taste. His eyes widened, everything about it tasted so sweet, rich, and absorbing perfect. He couldn’t stop himself from drinking the whole thing, soon relaxing once every drop was gone. 

Schlatt watched Quackity from the corner of his eye as he plated the pancakes casually, loving how greedily the other man swallowed up the drink. He hummed and turned off the heat on the stove. 

Quackity suddenly felt a weird tingle take over his body, grabbing onto the edge of the dining room table as his expression changed into a confused and concerned one. His stomach growled loudly making him clench it with his free hand, letting out a soft groan. His stomach slowly but surely started to swell out, pushing against his hand that was desperately trying to push it back down. As his stomach swelled his chest soon followed along, filling with some sort of liquid. His hips expanded out as well, all of his clothes starting to feel too tight for comfort. His nipples soon started leaking milk through his shirt, the shirt barely surviving as his stomach pushed at it, and it eventually ripped open at the bottom. Quackitys stomach rounded out, looking as if he was heavily pregnant with a set of twins. He somehow became erect through all of this, letting out desperate whimpers as a wave of arousal washed over him for some completely strange reason. He was now pregnant and desperate for anything to satisfy him. 

Schlatt watched in absolute awe at the transformation scene happening in front of him, and to see Quackity so desperately looking for something to satisfy him.. well Schlatt got a boner in about two seconds. He carefully stepped over “ hey hun.. you doing alright, hm?” He asked softly, not even daring to touch the man till he got the okay. 

Quackity looked over at Schlatt, some relief on his face. “ god I don’t know what happened- I’m so bloated and my nipples won’t stop leaking. Everything feels so weird.. please help me Schlatt, please please please, I can’t stand feeling this turned on. I need you to touch me, fuck me, fucking anything I just need you!” 

Schlatt listened to Quackity beg and beg, it was like music to his ears. “ aw princess.. of course I’ll help you out” he said softly. He lifted Quackitys shirt up over his head, seeing the man's newly developed seemingly sensitive breasts leaking milk. Schlatt licked his lips, shaking his head trying to stay focused on the mission. He slid off Quackitys sweatpants and boxers, turning him around to face him. He then carefully grabbed onto Quackitys now plump hips and lifted him onto the table. He looked at how gorgeous the naked man was. He leaned in to press a passionate kiss to Quackitys lips, rubbing careful patterns into his hips with his thumbs as he did so. He trailed his kisses down Quackitys neck and chest, finally reaching a nipple as he wrapped his mouth around it. He circled it with his warm tongue before he started suckling at it, tasting the sweet watery milk that came from his Vice Presidents tit. 

Meanwhile Quackity was sounding like a pornstar with his moans, he tilted his head back and curled his toes. He admittedly had a fascination to Schlatt as well, even developing a small crush on the guy, and to finally see his sex skills in action it absolutely drove the smaller male insane. He spread his legs as he sat on the table, his swollen stomach pressing up against Schlatt a bit as the man sucked at his nipple. 

Eventually Schlatt felt satisfied with what he got, licking the rest of the sweet cream off of his lips. He hummed and pulled down his own sweatpants and boxers, letting out a hiss of relief as his cock sprung free. He then used the rest of the sweet leaking milk from Quackity to lube up his cock. He lifted Quackitys legs over his shoulders, giving the other man a soft grin “ tell me if you ever need me to stop, I’m here for you” he said before he lined himself with Quackitys hole, he slowly pushed himself in with a groan. Once he made it all the way he waited for Quackity to adjust for a moment even though he absolutely wanted to destroy him in the moment. 

Quackity nodded at Schlatts words, he propped himself up with his arms against the table behind him. He let out struggled moans as he felt Schlatts cock fill him up so nicely, leaving him speechless for a few moments as he took a moment to adjust to the new feeling. He eventually felt good enough to continue “ please start moving- and don’t go easy on me” 

Schlatt didn't need that confirmation twice, he started out moving his cock in and out at a pretty slow pace before he quickly started picking it up. It didn’t take long for him to be slamming into Quackity. He moaned and looked all over Quackitys body, especially his now huge stomach. 

Quackity let out more whorish moans, feeling the dining table under him start to creak and almost give out as Schlatt really started pounding into him. He saw stars every time Schlatt thrusted into him, his head spinning. It didn’t take long before he finally shouted out an “ I’m close!” 

Schlatt only got faster as Quackity yelled about being close “ me too princess, me too” he said through clenched teeth. “ cum for me” he ordered. 

Quackity instantly came all over Schlatts shirt, passing out for a moment against the table as the pleasure completely engulfed him. 

Schlatt pulled out to cum all over Quackitys stomach and tits the best he could with his sloppy aim. He painted and gently cupped Quackitys cheek “ Quackity? Are you okay?” He questioned, his tone concerned. 

Quackity slowly cracked his eyes open as he regained consciousness, grinning goofily as he looked at Schlatt “ I’m good, really good” he claimed “ you know you could have just confronted me about your feelings and shit, instead of being a pussy and luring me to drink a potion. I really liked this, next time you better talk to me about it though or I’ll kick your ass” 

Schlatt let out a breathy laugh “ will do, sweetheart” 

Shameless Roleplay plug: 

Did you like this fic and would possibly like to Roleplay something like it? Check out my rules and contact info below to see if I’d be the right fit for you! 

The Roleplay ship will be Quackity x Schlatt ( THEIR DREAM SMP CHARACTERS AND NOT THEIR IRL SELVES). 

I’d be Quackity ( all you Schlatt rpers and kinnies rise up ) 

You must be alright with smut. 

I beg you to use grammar, punctuation, etc. to the best of your abilities. 

I’m literate to advanced lit ( so no slang words. Write as many paragraphs as you can into the rp and give it lots of detail. Kinda like imagining if you were writing fanfic like the one above^^ ) I expect my rp partners to give their responses their all. 

Any triggers will be discussed before the rp. My triggers are: non con, abuse, extreme violence, self harm, and suicide. 

I expect my rp partners to be respectful and nice to me, I’ll be the same way towards them.

I’d like if responses could come in as consistently as possible ( please just don’t leave me stranded for weeks or even months without a response ) and if you don’t like therp and would like to end it please tell me, I’ll do the same if I don’t see us fit. 

I’d like to do a plot centered around Quackity and Schlatt being elected, moving into the White House together.   
Schlatt and Quackity both have a small crush on each other, only growing as they are in the White House alone. Eventually things lead to some SPICY moments and it goes on from there. It’s very basic and undetailed so we can take the rp in the direction we’d like.   
ALSO Schlatt is completely nice and respectful to Quackity in this! Don’t make him all abusive ( refer to the first chapter of this fic book to see what I’m talking about ) you can still keep him in character without him abusing poor Quack. 

You can contact me on a free app called amino. Username is @MeSoNerdy contact me on my main profile wall and we can discuss what amino to Roleplay in and then take it from there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
